


Painful Truth

by one_starry_knight



Series: War Stories [8]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Meta Knight is a demon, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: Things are never what they seem, so Arthur has taken it upon himself to deal with it.
Series: War Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1144835
Kudos: 35





	Painful Truth

The sound of hurried footsteps echo through the forest, their owner panting as he runs between trees, the branches clipping his wings every so often. He can’t stop now, not when he has this much of a head start. He could never escape if he let his guard down.

“You’re a traitor! A traitor to us all!”

Meta Knight could not see his opponent, but his voice was clear, echoing through the trees around him. He backed up into a tree, his sword held tightly in his hand as he surveyed the area.

“You kept this a secret from us for so long. How long until you turned on all of us, not just those closest to you? You couldn’t have hidden those wings forever. We would have found out you were a demon sooner or--”

Meta narrowly evades the weapon swinging towards his arm as he jumps away from the tree and rolls forward. Before he can collect himself, a strike hits his side, causing him to cry out in pain.

“You’re making a mistake! Please, Arthur--”

“I won’t hear any more of your lies, Gawain!”

Arthur’s attacks are fast and Meta can hardly defend himself. Though he can block the strikes now, the pain in his side is causing him to falter. His only option now is to run.

Taking a deep breath, Meta jumps back away from Arthur, giving himself enough space to turn and run. The soft grass under his feet offers no resistance as he uses all of his strength to make his escape. But it isn’t enough.

Arthur comes up on Meta Knight’s side, slamming into him and sending them both tumbling onto the ground. Meta stands back up as quickly as he can to avoid being struck again, moving as far as he can from Arthur. Arthur is back on his feet just as quickly, swinging his weapon at Meta Knight and connecting with the blue knight’s chest. Meta Knight stumbles backwards, the air knocked out of him.

“Finally…” Arthur says, breathing heavily.

Meta Knight slumps to his knees, clutching his side as pain washes over him. He lifts his head wearily, looking up at the opponent before him. Arthur grips his weapon tightly, his face twisting into disgust. He begins slowly approaching Meta Knight, his heavy footsteps echoing through the clearing.

“I expected better of you, Gawain. To think one of my own soldiers would be a traitor-- a demon!” Arthur says, pointing his weapon towards Meta Knight.

“I’m not a demon, I’m one of you! A Star Warrior!” Meta tries to lift his wings off of the ground, but his exhaustion makes them feel heavier than they ever have and his attempt fails, his wings falling back against the ground unceremoniously. He looks back up at Arthur, his voice hoarse, “I wasn’t trying to keep secrets from you-- from anyone! This-- This isn’t what you think!”

“I think you’re a liar!” Arthur swings his weapon out towards Meta, the tip mere inches from the blue knight’s eyes. “I trusted you. We all trusted you, but now… Now that you’ve shown what you truly are, I can’t let you go. I’m sorry, Gawain-- no, Meta Knight, but I have to kill you here and now. It’s for the good of my people.”

Meta can’t react fast enough as the weapon comes down hard on him--

BONK.

“Ow! I thought we agreed no headshots!” Meta clutches at the top of his head where the wooden sword had made contact.

“Sorry, sorry! I was getting into it,” Arthur laughs, sheathing the practice sword. He kneels down to his nephew and offers a hand, which Meta hesitantly takes.

“I could tell, I’ve never heard so much passion in your voice.” Meta stands weakly, still gripping his side. “In any case, I think my side is going to have a nasty bruise, you hit me fairly hard.”

“Again, I’m sorry. But hey, it’s not nearly as bad as what a demon could do, so be glad! In a few years, we’ll look back on this and laugh!” Arthur’s smile was contagious, Meta couldn’t help smiling back.

Meta shook his head, sighing, “In a few years, I hope to be relaxing on a beach somewhere, not talking about old war stories.”

Arthur gives a sly grin, “Yes, but wouldn’t this make a fantastic war story if you simply left out that we were only acting while we spar?”

**Author's Note:**

> "META KNIGTH IS ACTUALY DEMON??" you fucking wish


End file.
